What's Love Got to Do With It?
by The Kim
Summary: Love Trianlge with Dominc, Letty and a new woman.
1. Default Chapter

Author: The Kim  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie the Fast and The Furious but I do own Kim and her "Naughty Girls"  
  
Rating: NC-17 (to cover my bases)  
  
Paring: Dom/OFC and Dom/Letty (It's called a love triangle)  
  
Feedback: The only way it will get better (Shhhh! It's my first time- tell no one)  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
He saw her first. Good thing too because if she had seen him first they never would have met. She was standing in line for ice cream looking around bored waiting for her turn. He had just pulled up and was sitting in his rental car as he ran his eyes up and down her frame. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either. She was proportioned. Her clothes were modest just a white tank top, shorts and sandals that showed off her red painted toes. Her hair was cut desperately short showing off her face. That's what drew him. She wasn't supermodel beautiful but she was pretty. And she wasn't his type at all. She looked like a nice girl. As she started walking toward the water he got out of his car and leaned against it waiting to see if she was with someone. She went over to one of the benches and sat down by herself just looking out over the water.  
  
Rum Point was a secluded spot on Grand Cayman Island. It had to be the most breathtaking place she had ever seen in her life. The tourists usually stayed up on Seven Mile Beach leaving Rum Point to the natives or adventurous tourists who liked to explore. The water here was clear and the sand was clean and she never wanted to go home again. She remembered the last time she was here with her family and - Derrick. That was two years ago and she swore to herself that she wasn't going to travel down that road. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed him sitting next to her until he spoke.  
  
"Breathtaking isn't it?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," she slowly turned her head but kept her cool when she caught sight of the beautiful man talking to her. She had had her share of beautiful men in her life. She pulled her brain back out her eyes and remembered that men made life messy.  
  
He was wrong she was more than just pretty. Her skin reminded him of the color his sister use to make her morning coffee with just a teaspoonful of cream and sugar.  
  
When he didn't say anything else she returned to her ice cream cone. She bit the cone. That was her favorite part. They sat there for a while not saying anything. She thought she would be bothered by his presence but she wasn't.  
  
"So, are you here on vacation or do you live here?" he asked pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I look like a native?" She chuckled softly.  
  
"Nah, you look so at ease like you know your way around." He smiled widely showing his white teeth. Oh, she's a little smarty. He liked that. It showed she had a brain.  
  
His smile was disarming. Her breath caught in her throat. He went from beautiful to stunning. And the more he talked the more she realized that his voice really was that deep and not put on for show.  
  
"That would be because I've been coming here for vacation every year for about ten years now and have been over every inch of this island."  
  
"This is my first time here. I'm sort of traveling to places I've never heard of before."  
  
"That must be nice. What are you on a cruise or something?"  
  
"No, I'm just hopping around on my own."  
  
Her brow creased at the word "own". Why is this gorgeous big hunk of a man alone?  
  
"By yourself"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How lonely." That struck a nerve. He hung his head down and pulled his bottom lip in and sucked on it. Lonely. That would be the right word. He left not knowing where he was going that day. He didn't stick to the plan. His thinking was muddy. Jessie was dead. Maybe Vince was too. Letty, God Letty. She was better off without him.  
  
She looked at him and realized that she really had put her foot in it. "I'm sorry. I never learned how not to say what's on my mind. It's none of my business." She started getting up before she said something else stupid. She didn't know him anyway and here she was critiquing his life. Better his than yours, right Kim.  
  
He raised his head when he caught the sight of her movement. "Wait. What's your name? Mine's Dominic. People just call me Dom for short."  
  
"Kimberly, Kim for short." She finished her cone and licked her fingers. She saw him looking and blushed being caught doing something like that. "It was really good," she said as an explanation for her piggish exercise. Now that she was done she felt awkward.  
  
Damn. He was actually nervous. He didn't know what to do next. He had never had to really ask a girl out before and he never took the time with the "getting to know each other" phase. He grew up with Letty. He didn't need to get to know her. He already knew everything about her. And the others girls were not relationships. They were quickies. He saw her looking around trying to figure out how to ditch him politely. Shit. Think, think.  
  
"Want to go snorkeling with me? I'm too chicken to do it alone and I really wanted to but I don't have anyone to do it with me." Where the hell did that come from? Am I that scared of being by myself that I invite total strangers to drown me?  
  
"Is that like diving?" He breathed a sigh of relief when she asked because his brain had shut down and he had no idea how to prolong their time together.  
  
"Nah, way better and less dangerous. Want to try?"  
  
"Sure. I didn't bring my trunks though, I wasn't expecting to get in the water." If it got him a chance to spend time with her he'd do it.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't tell," she said teasingly as she went towards the booth to rent the gear. Good thing he wore shorts. They snorkeled for a while. They really didn't talk. They just enjoyed each other's company. It was really weird. She thought he would be trying to score. Instead he seemed to like silence as much as she did. Not seeing a need to fill it with needless noise. The more time that went by the more at ease she was with him. Maybe he's a nice guy.  
  
He liked her swimsuit it was simple like her clothes. She wore a basic black one piece that tied behind her neck. What he really liked were the muscles in her legs. She was a strong swimmer and they went out pretty deep. She signaled for him to stop because she needed to clear her tube. When she came up she went to stand and she realized she couldn't. He watched her eyes get big and she started to panic.  
  
"Whoa, I got you it's okay," he said as he grabbed her arm and swung her around so she could hold on to his back. "Sorry, she muttered. "I didn't realize we were out this far. Told you I was a chicken."  
  
He chuckled. She was cute. He stood waiting for her breathing to calm down. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing her breasts into his back and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked out over the water and sighed. It couldn't get much better than this.  
  
He closed his eyes when he felt her breasts on his back and stifled a groan. She felt so good pressed up to him like that. They stayed that way for a while just drinking in the sights and sounds.  
  
She was lulled by the comfort of the lapping water and Dominic's cool skin. He felt her breathing become rhythmic and realized she was dozing on his back. Dominic slowly began walking back to shore. He had placed his hand over one of hers to keep her from slipping into the water. When they got close to shore he turned picking her up and placed her in one of the lounge chairs they had claimed earlier. She didn't even wake up.  
  
He sat in his chair next to her looking at her. He liked the way her hair curled into a little bush around her head when it got wet. And she had freckles on her nose. The swell of breasts looked so soft and her nipples were hard from being in a wet suit. Her stomach had a little pouch and her thighs were thick and lickable. Damn. Even her feet were pretty especially her little fat toes. He wanted to suck them.  
  
He closed his eyes and dozed off and on not really sleeping deeply keeping a watchful eye. About an hour later she woke with a smile on her lips. She looked over and was met by his gaze. He had a little smile on his lips too. "Enjoy your nap?"  
  
"Yeah," she said lazily stretching arching her back. He swallowed trying to maintain control over his libido. When he first left home he went on a fucking frenzy. Anything that showed interest or moved he was on it. Then one day he woke and found two women in his bed. He had no idea how they got there or what their names were and he knew he had to stop. That was a few months ago and he had not even been interested. That was until now.  
  
He was lost in thought and missed her packing to go. "Well I had fun maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hoping he would say yes and just let her leave.  
  
He panicked. She might disappear and he would have lost his chance. "Don't go. Let me take you dinner."  
  
No such luck. He wasn't going to let it be a great memory.  
  
"Well, I kind of have to I'm not here alone and they are probably worried by now.  
  
"Oh"  
  
The look of disappointment made her speak before she could think.  
  
"Oh it's not like that. I mean, I'm here with my friends and I just got up this morning and disappeared and they are use to it but normally I would be back by now but." Why did she care if he thought she was here with a guy?  
  
"Let me take all of you out to dinner to make up for it so they won't be mad." Damn he was hard to say no to when he smiled. Dinner just dinner. 


	2. Naughty Girls

Chapter Two  
  
She knew she was going to hear it when she got back, so she took her time driving back to the resort. She made sure he left first still being cautious. She passed the pastel colored homes wishing again that she had the guts to take a job on the island and never go home.  
  
Before she got her key in the lock Shenell threw the door open and gave her a really hard look. "I'm not going to yell at you because."  
  
"I am. Where the Hell have you been? Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs. "Its one thing to go off on your own but a note would be nice or a phone call to say 'no I haven't drowned or fell off a cliff' would have been greatly appreciated."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted some me time." She didn't put up a fight because they were right and she could see they were really worried. She hugged them both trying to dispel some of their emotion but received halfhearted hugs in return.  
  
She went straight to the shower to wash the sand off. She stood in the shower thinking about her day. Her favorite part of Dominic was his nose. It was so broad. He must be Italian. Maybe with a little of something else. Who cares! He was beautiful. A man's man. Not a pretty boy. And that voice. She just tingled when she thought about it. Sounded like he spoke from deep in his chest. Whoa stop thinking about a man. This is not why you are here.  
  
As she was drying off she remembered that she promised to meet him for dinner. She winced thinking of how pissed her girls were and what it was going to take to get them to come. She went out into the sitting area in her towel. Shenell and Tanya were watching TV laying in wait for her.  
  
"Let's go to the Lighthouse for dinner?" she asked trying to get them to agree on the sly.  
  
"Nah we want to cook out by the pool," Shenell said cutting her eye at Tanya.  
  
"We would have dinner done by now but we were afraid to leave the suite in case you called," Tanya snapped still pissed.  
  
"Well I met this guy."  
  
"What! You mean to tell me we were worried and your out there picking up men!" Tanya said disbelief in her voice.  
  
"No. We sort of hung out and he offered to take us to dinner to make up for keeping me out all day."  
  
"I don't know. I don't like the idea of going out with a stranger," Shenell added.  
  
"Well that's why I offered to meet him there. There are three of us and one of him. And we come and go under our own steam."  
  
When they got to the restaurant they were late because Tanya took forever to get ready for anything. Kim was afraid that he would not be there and her girls would think she had made him up. But he was there dressed in a white linen shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down his chest and white linen pants and sandals showing off the tan he got in the sun today. He was sitting at the bar drinking. When he saw her he flashed them that stunning smile and Tanya and Shenell both stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"I thought you said you met a man not a fine man, "Tanya said drawing out the word fine to emphasize her point.  
  
When he spotted them they looked like that painting of black women that he had seen in Edwin's house. Shenell was the lightest of them, toffee colored and Tanya was at the other end the spectrum, dark chocolate. Tanya was voluptuous with shoulder length hair and slanted eyes and high cheekbones. She wore an itty-bitty tube top with shorts and high-heeled sandals that laced up her legs. Shenell's hair cascaded down her back and wore a sundress that reminded him of Marilyn Monroe. Kim had opted to wear a black halter-top that tied behind her neck and back black linen shorts. She wore the same sandals she had on when he met her. She dressed so simple and still managed to outshine her companions.  
  
He opened his arms and she involuntarily moved toward him to receive her hug. She was secretly impressed that he was patient. He engulfed her in his big guns and he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I was almost beginning to give up on you." His breath tickled her ear and she allowed herself to melt against him.  
  
"Sorry, but they were really mad at me and I had to promise to hang with them tomorrow just to get them here"  
  
"If all of your party has arrived Mr. Toretto your table is ready out on the water"  
  
The hostess' voice shocked her out of the little world Dominic had created with his arms causing her jump at the sound. He smelled so good. Spicy. And his skin was warm. She loved being pressed up against him. She thought his back was nice. Hah. No comparison. He was all muscle with warm skin over it. She moved out of his embrace and immediately regretted it. She felt cold. She hugged herself to regain some warmth. He noticed and placed his arm around her and guided her toward their table. Her girlfriends watched in utter amazement. Kim hadn't even introduced them. 


End file.
